Linked to fate
by Sarah Zimmer
Summary: Kisshu wants to spend time with Ichigo, whether she is forced into ti or not. To do so, he handcuffs her to him, and they unexpectedly go on a crazy adventure with twists and turns along the way.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, Ichigo was running late as trying to get to the café as fast as she could. She didn't feel like having Ryou breathing down her neck yet again.

Everything started being a little tough for Ichigo only a month ago. Her and Masaya both felt that it was time to break up, because their relationship wasn't going anywhere what with her having to work all the time, sometimes even on her day off, and him working on saving the planet, schoolwork, and kendo practice.

'Shirogane better not bite my head off for being a little late once I step into the place! It's practically his fault that me and aoyama had to break up to begin with!' she thought still in a rush.

"What's up, my honey?"

Hearing the voice, Ichigo skidded to a stop, and nearly tripped over herself. She then looked up at where the annoying voice was coming from, and saw it was one of her least favorite jerks in the entire universe: Kisshu.

"Apparently, you. When the heck are you going to stop stalking me and leave me in peace?" she asked, getting in a fighting stance looking like she was ready for a fight.

"Now, now, let's not get hostile kitten. Stalking is such a strong word. I prefer the term "watching over" " he stated, matter-of-factly.

"It's spying without the person your "watching over" even knowing, constantly following them" she explained rather hotly, adding air quotes to the words watching over. "Stalking!"

He floated closer to her, her still in her stance. "You know, you always manage to make yourself look cute, no matter what you do." He then reached out to stroke her cheek. "That's one of the things I love about you kitten. Other than how pretty you are, your fiery disposition is what keeps me driving. It's a VERY good thing that your mine." He finally ended saying.

She slapped his hand away from her. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't belong to you, and I NEVER will belong to you. I don't go for possessive psycho stalkers!" His eye twitched at that comment. "Now, outta my way! I'm late for work." She tried to run off, but Kisshu teleported in front of her, blocking her way.

She tried to run past him, but he grabbed a hold of her hand before she was out of reach. "I don't know why you always have to fight me on this. I'm a much better candidate than any human male ever could be." He said, all cheeriness gone.

"Kisshu, either you let me go, or I yank out your fangs." She threatened. Just as he was about to say something, Masha popped out of Ichigo's pocket, startling him into letting her go. She and Masha then made a run for it to the café, finally away from the annoying alien.

"Thank you, Masha. You're such a good friend." She said out of breath, but smiling.

"Good friend! Masha is good friend!": he said flying in the air happily.

All of a sudden, Ryou came towards Ichigo, not looking too happy. "Ichigo! Where the heck have you been? We've got orders piling up everywhere, and half an hour late!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! I was caught by Kisshu while I on my way here. If I had known beforehand that he was gonna block my way, I would've taken another route to get here. Blame him!" she said still out of breath.

He then sighed. "Fine. Just go change and get to work already." He ordered before walking away.

'You think he'd be a little concerned since one of his mew mew's is being hounded by the enemy.' She thought angrily as she dragged her feet to the dressing room.

After work was done, everyone was sitting down, taking a breather, because of how busy it was.

"I didn't even get a chace to drink my tea today, because some couple had to take my spot, and there were way too many people coming in!" Mint complained. When Mint doesn't have her daily tea, Mint throws a fit.

"Just goes to show that people love the sweets." Lettuce said, wiping down a table.

"Yeah! Plus, I made a lot of tips from performing so much! Though, I am a little dizzy from all the flips and tricks that I did." Pudding said, holding onto the table in front of her.

Zakuro didn't say anything, but was cracking her neck.

Ichigo sighed heavily. "We need a vacation away from the café." She stated.

Everyone said yeah and nodded their head in agreement.

Ryou came upstairs with Akasaka, and decided to make an announcement. "Girls, how do you all feel about camping?" he asked, suggesting something.

Pudding was the first to speak up. "I love it! Me and my brothers and sisters have a camping trip once a year. It's so much fun!"

"I've never gone camping before, but I think I might like it. Getting away from the city, and all the noise….. It could be very relaxing." Lettuce finished saying.

"It's ok, I guess. I only went once, and I slept in one of my family's deluxe trailers." Mint said sort of snobbish.

"Yeah, camping's cool with me." Ichigo said.

"As long as I don't get bit by that many bugs, I should be fine with it." Zakuro said finally.

"Great. How does going on a camping trip in a couple of days sound? Maybe we could do it for a week or so?" he asked.

They were all for it. All of them couldn't wait to get away from work and just relax.


	2. Chapter 2:Camping and Kidnapping

"Ah, finally!" Ichigo exclaimed. "For one whole week, we get to do whatever we want away from this," she said pointing in disgust at the café, "and just relax the entire time we're there. I can't wait!"

"I can harldy wait as well. It honestly sounds like it'll be a lot of fun! While I'm there, I can go around in the woods, taking pictures and studying the different types of birds I'll see." Lettuce said enthusiastically.

"Ugh, that may sound fun for you Lettuce, but to me, it sounds like homework." Ichigo said in a dull tone. "I can't wait to start roasting marshmallows and making smores'."

"And there'll be a ton of open space for me to start coming up with some new gymnastic routines, and climb a ton of trees, and stuff.! Pudding said excitedly.

"Well, as for me, I'll just be reading some magazines, and drinking my tea the entire time we are down there." Mint said, not really all that enthused.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "This is gonna be-"

"Alright, are you guys coming, or are you wanting to cancel the trip, and work this week too!" Ryou threatened, already on the bus.

As the mews were hurriedly getting on the bus, Ichigo thought,'The only sucky part during the trip is if Ryou has this attitude towards us the whole time we're there.'

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Back on the ship, Kisshu was looking through a bunch of drawers, and pushing buttons to open a bunch of panels, but still hasn't found what he was looking for. Then Pai came into the room and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kisshu looked up at his skeptical friend. "I'm looking for those handcuffs that we have. Have any idea where they are?"

Pai raised an eyebrow. What exactly do you need them for?"

Kisshu then tried to look as innocent as possible. "No-thing."

"Then I guess you won't be needing them." Pai said, as he turned to walk away.

Kisshu then put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, much to Pai's annoyance. "Alright, alright. I need them to trap Mew Ichigo in for my own personal reasons." He finally confessed.

"I am not letting you chain yourself to an Earthling, especially a mew, just to satisfy your twisted obsession for that girl, not to mention our enemy." Pai stated, narrowing his eyes.

Then it was Kisshu's turn to narrow his. "One, it's not a sick obsession, it's the real thing. And two, what I plan to do doesn't concern you, or our people. Just give me the cuffs already."

"Those handcuffs are from our home planet, and our completely different from the ones made here on Earth. It would not be wise to use them." Pai stated.

"Just hand them over already. I know what I'm doing!" Kisshu said, grabbing onto Pai's shirt.

Pai sighed. "Do as you wish." He then went into another room, which looked to be the lab, with Kisshu trailing behind him.

In the middle of the room, there was something mechanical and circular that suddenly opened up, and out came floating a pair of automatic handcuffs that were blinking neon green. Pai took them out of containment, and reluctantly handed them to his scheming, green-haired companion.

"Please tell me you're not going to go over the edge with this plan of yours?" Pai questioned.

"Me? Pai, you should know you can always count on me to not do anything out of line." He said, obviously with fake innocence and sarcasm, poking fun at his intelligent friend.

Pai rolled his eyes. "I'm actually starting to feel bad for the mew leader."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

What the mews were looking at as of now brought them ease and relief. In their sight was green pasture, trees, two tents: one medium, one large, and a deluxe trailer for Ryou and Shirogane where they stashed some computer equipment in there, along with beds, a fridge and A/C.

"The medium tent can fit two people, where the large one can fit three. So choose who you're sharing a tent with." Ryou said, not sounding like he really cared.

Deciding to go to the nearest tent, the medium one, Ichigo got in and laid down her stuff on one side, and started unfolding her sleeping bag. Then Zakuro came in. Ichigo looked up and said, "I thought you were going to choose the bigger tent." She said surprised.

Zakuro started unfolding hers as well. "I prefer to not sleep in a tent where I feel I'll be squished. Sleeping in here with you won't be so bad."

"Cool with me." Ichigo said, smiling.

The same time Ichigo came out of her tent is the same time Mint came out. "Awwww! I was sure Onee-sama would choose the bigger tent, so that's the one I picked. But she's sleeping in this tent with you! Ah, why!" Mint complained.

"Mint, calm down." Ichigo said, a little annoyed. "It's not that big a deal. Besides, it's not as if sleeping in the same tent with Lettuce and Pudding is going to kill you! They're your friend too, you know." Ichigo said plainly.

"Hmph." Mint gruffed.

Zakuro suddenly emerged from the tent, unfortunately, hearing Mint's tantrum. "I'm going for a walk. If you want, you can come with Mint." She offered.

"I'd love to, Onee-sama!" Mint being filled with content and joy.

It soon became evening, and everyone was gathered by a campfire. Pudding and Ichigo were stuffing their faces with smores', while everyone else was roasting marshmallows, except Lettuce.

Ichigo noticed this. "Hey Lettuce, why don't you grab a marshmallow?"

Lettuce started waving her hands in front of her face. "Oh no, I can't. I'm allergic to them."

"Wow, I've never heard of anyone being allergic to marshmallows before." Ichigo being a little shocked, but soon started stuffing her face again.

"Alright girls, me and Keiichiro are going in. Maybe we'll find some signals for Mew Aqua." Ryou said, then went in to the trailer along with Keiichiro.

"I'm going to turn in too. I want to get up early tomorrow to start my search for birds." Lettuce put in. "Pudding, you too." Pudding was reluctant, but she gave in and went.

"I guess I better too. After all, someone like me and Onee-sama needs their beauty sleep." Mint implied.

"See you guys in the morning." Ichigo called, then went into her own tent, followed by Zakuro after the fire was put out.

When both were changed and in their sleeping bags, Ichigo said, "Hey Zakuro."

"What is it?" she said coolly.

"I just wanna say that I'm glad you could go camping with us. It must be nice getting away from work and the photoshoots and stuff, and be able to hang out with your friends." She said happy for Zakuro.

"Thanks. It's sort of nice being able to lay back for once and just relax. Feels good." Zakuro said, turning to her side, smiling.

"Yep. Hopefully, this'll turn out fun." Ichigo said before drifting off.

A few hours later, Ichigo woke up needing to go to the bathroom. She got up quietly, got out, and went down a trail to get to the bathroom stalls. When she came out, Kisshu teleported in front of her, startling her, and being fully awake now, thanks to him.

"Hey, pretty kitty! Miss me?" he said winking at her.

"Kisshu!" she cried jumping back. "What the heck do you think you're doing here?" She wanted to get her pendant, but she left it back in the tent.

He then gave a big, scheming smile. "You and I are going to go on a little adventure." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"What-" she wanting to say something before looking down at her hand.

On one of her wrists and on one of Kisshu's, they were bound together by weird looking handcuffs.

"Kisshu, what the heck-" he covered her mouth with a kiss.

Then they were gone.

**Sarah(Mew Ichigo): Oh no. Kisshu, what are you gonna do?**

**Kisshu: (innocently) I just wanna spend time with my Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: I'll kill you if it means getting this thing off me!**

**Sarah(Mew Ichigo): *rolls eyes***


	3. Chapter 3:Grabs and Swipes

It was morning. Everyone was out in the woods and around the entire campsite searching for Ichigo. When morning came, Zakuro looked to her side, and saw that she wasn't back yet. Once dressed, she decided to call for her in the woods. No answer. She went to the stalls. Still no sign of her. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Zakuro woke everyone up and told them Ichigo never came back last night.

Back to the search, Pudding was by the stalls when she sawe something on the ground. "Pudding found something!" she shouted to her teammates.

They rushed over to see what she had found. It was a strand of green hair. "Did you go to the bathroom last night Lettuce-onee-chan?" Pudding asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't wake up once to go." Lettuce stated, sounding worried.

"Other than Lettuce, we know one other person, or should I say thing, with green hair." Zakuro said, starting to look angry. They all looked at Ryou, and he said, "Yeah. Kisshu."

"When Ichigo went to the bathroom last night, she must have run into him and he took her." Zakuro said with an unhappy look in her eyes.

"We'll analyze this in the trailer, and see if we can track him and Ichigo, since we have a sample of his DNA." He said.

When him and Keiichiro walked away, Mint said "Let's just hope our blockhead leader can stand her ground while she's being held captive by that demented alien."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong, my little kitten? Don't you just love that I came up with this plan, so we could be together?" Kisshu asked teasingly.

"Kisshu, I swear you had better get these cuffs off me, or I'm gonna gouge out your eyes!" Ichigo threatened.

"I highly doubt you could. And anyway, I can't get us out. Pai is the only one has the key to unlock the handcuffs, and he didn't tell me where they are. Not that I plan on using them anytime soon." He said with a smirk.

We were on the aliens' ship. Kisshu kept trying to get closer, as if being this close to him wasn't bad enough, and I had to use every bit of strength inside of me to fend him off.

"It's gotta be here on the ship somewhere! You can't honestly expect to keep us bound to each other like this forever!" Ichigo pointed out.

"No, but you know what they say: 'Until death do us part.'" Kisshu said smiling all the way.

"KISSHU!" she yelled in his sensitive ear, which made him feel like his eardrum was about to burst with her being so close.

Pai then entered the main control room, seeing Ichigo and Kisshu. When he saw the specially made handcuffs, he said in a monotone voice, "From what I see, I was right about how this would turn out."

When Ichigo stopped trying to strangle Kisshu, he asked Pai, "Do you have the key to unlock us?"

"Suddenly realized that this was a bad idea?" he asked.

"No, I just wanna know." He replied in a bored tone.

He sighed. He went over to his room. He tapped a password into his wall, and then a piece of wall that was camouflaged opened up. Inside were a pair of earphones and a microphone. He took it out and went back to the control room, where he saw Ichigo trying to claw Kisshu's face after he kissed her.

"Ahem." Pai spoke up.

They both looked at him. Pai then went over to Kisshu, and handed him the earphones and microphone. "Please tell me you are going to stop this stupid game of yours." Pai said with an emotionless face.

Kisshu playfully looked offended. "Pai, how could you possibly say that me wanting to be with my kitten, forced or not, is stupid. And it's anything but a game." He then turned his gaze to Ichigo, her eyes holding a fire. "Besides, I don't plan on releasing her anytime soon. I just want to hold onto these until I earn her affections." He said waving the key back and forth in front of both their faces.

She then made a grab for the earphones, but he easily kept them out of her reach. Pai put a hand to his head as if he was starting to get a splitting headache. He then left the room saying, "I can't believe someone like him was chosen to be our partner on this mission."

"Fork it over right now!" she demanded, being pushed past her limits.

"No way. I may say you're mine, but making you my mate by force won't be any fun if you're always going to be this defiant. I will make you see that you're mine by the time I decide to release you from these cuffs."

Ichigo slapped him. "Like I've had said ever since we met, I will never be yours, you idiot. It will take a miracle on your part for me to say the words 'I am yours' to your face. So stop dreaming already, you deranged moron!" she said lastly.

He only smiled, although there was a little fire burning inside him sinking in the words she had just said. "We'll see about that."

She had pushed him up against the control panel and he had accidentally pushed a button that activated robots. These robots would start killing, or if not in sight, go after the ones they have first spotted until they were destroyed.

They came out into the control room, seeing Ichigo and Kisshu, looking alarmed. "Target sighted….Target locked. Commence annihilation." They all said simultaneously. There were at least eight of them.

'This can't be happening. What the heck did we just do?' Ichigo thought alarmed.

Kisshu then pulled her into a tight hold, then teleported before they were shot with a laser.


	4. Chapter 4: A Close Call

He even though it was only for a split second until we were at another destination, it felt like my life just flashed through my eyes in that tiny amount of time.

Where Kisshu had teleported us to was on solid ground way underneath the ship floating above us.

"Kisshu, what the heck did you do to make those motor mouths come after us?!" I said angrily, looking him dead in the eye.

He cut his eyes at her. "IT's not ALL my fault. If someone hadn't pushed me up against the panel, this wouldn't have happened." He pointed out.

I had to shut my mouth then. Even though he's the one that was harassing me to begin with, he would obviously just come up with something else that I would get angry at.

Kisshu then started to life him and myself off the ground. "We need to get to our other base. It's on an island that's quite a long ways from here. If we fly, it maybe it would only take an hour or so." He decided on his own.

"Wait a minute. What if those killer robots spot us. We'd be flying into a trap." I myself pointed out.

"Unless you have a better idea, like one of your planets' machines on water, or one of your planets' ships, then we don't have any other options." He gave a big grin looking down at her. "Besides, it's not every day I get to hold you in my arms without you making a hassle about it."

Ichigo could only growl and fold her arms, nothing else.

As we started making our way to the base, suddenly red spots were flashing on both of our bodies.

When we looked up, we saw the bunch of scrapheaps lock-and-loading on us.

Then without warning, one started to fly towards us, then teleported behind me. Before I could retaliate, he grabbed onto the earphones, put one on each handcuff, and it unlocked, and then he grabbed onto me, and teleported back to the ship.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu shouted.

I was struggling as much as I could, but I just couldn't wrench myself free from the cold, hard body up against my back.

Why they weren't going to shoot me with their built in laser, I don't know, but instead, they thought of just facing me towards the open space door, while I'm thousands of feet above shore, and pushed me over.

I shrieked in terror. No way was I going to survive this. When I truly thought I was going to die when still plunging down from the air, Kisshu suddenly flew right under me, the chains were connected and locked back in place, and flew away towards our new location with me shaking like crazy in his arms.

"Hold your breath! We're going underwater." He commanded.

I did as he said, and next thing you know, we were underwater racing, then he teleported. When we were at the place he took us to, it seemed like we were a few miles ahead from where we were a few seconds ago. Mainly because, the robots were too far behind us, that we couldn't even see them in plain sight.

"Looks like we shook them off our trail for awhile. There should at least be forty five minutes left until we reach to where we're headed. We should be safe there for awhile." He said cradling his beloved Ichigo in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess. How long do you think we'll be able to stay there?" she asked him.

"It's hard to say. Pai is the one who created them in case we were ever outmatched during a fight with you and the other mew mews, and decided we could use backup just in case. Only time can tell how long it'll give us, I suppose." He said with a serious look on his face.

And with that, we were back on track to the aliens' other base.


	5. Chapter 5: All Ashore!

We reached the island in between the time Kisshu said we would. I was happy that my feet would soon touch solid ground. I'm not the type of girl who likes to stay in one place for too long unless I'm feeling lazy. Being in his arms was a little nice, but also a little uncomfortable since I was in the arms of someone who is mine and my teammates antagonist.

He put me down on the shore. "I'm kind of sad that we're already here. It means I can't carry your beautiful body anymore without you trying to claw me." He pouted.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Kisshu, let's just focus on getting where we need to be on this island." I looked around. "Where is it anyway?"

He pointed straight ahead with his free hand. "Into the jungle. Our shelter is dead in the center." He then turned his head toward me and gave a mischievous smile. "Once I take you as my bride, I plan on taking you here for our honeymoon. No one can disturb us for sure."

My face was red with anger and embarrassment the second he said honeymoon. "When are you going to realize that I'm not interested in you?" I pointedly asked.

"Never, because deep down I know you don't mean what you say. Everybody goes through denial. Besides," he waved his arm up and down over his body, "look at me. I'm irresistible," he then grabbed her chin, his face very close to mine, "and you know it." He then gave her a peck to the lips as that's all the time he could afford before she tried to strike.

"You idiot! Do you really think this is the time to make a move? In case you forgot, we came here in the first place, because those psycho scrapheaps are after us!" she yelled, flailing her arms, invluding the one that was chained.

He then out a hand over mouth to make her shut up. "Yes, yes, I'm very well aware." He said all knowingly. "Let's get a move on kitten."

She went with him, still feeling hot-blooded from the previous conversation, and ten minutes later, they arrived at the aliens' back up earth base.

We then went to the door, and Kisshu pushed in a few keys, the door slid open, and we entered into something that looked like it was for the military. On the outside, it looked like an observatory without a giant telescope. Inside, the walls were made of cold, hard steel, along with the floors. There were tables in the room that had some alien weapon tech, some finished, and some still in progress of being finished, prototypes you might say.

"well, honey, I hope you don't mind, like I'd give you a choice, but considering we're stuck like this, not that I mind, it looks like tonight, we're sharing a bed." He said giving her another trademark smirk.

"No! You have the key to unlock us! So the least you could do is undo the cuffs already! Even if I'm not linked to you anymore, it's not like I can get out of here without your help. So let me go already!" Ichigo said hotly.

But even if I do, there's no couch and only one bed." He said still smirking away.

"Liar. There's no way you, Taruto, and Pai could all fit in one bed, unless it's a king or queen. I bet there's a couple more." She said, folding her arms.

"The thing is I really can't. When that robot got behind you when we were under attack, don't you remember it unhooked you temporarily from me to take you away. It also snagged the key." He said, not really that bummed about their situation. "The only way to get another key is to ask Pai to have one teleported to our ship. Once he has it, we can go back once we're not targeted anymore if he has it by then."

I gritted my teeth. "Well, do we have any way of contacting him?" she asked.

He then dragged them over to one of the tables, and he then picked up what looked to be one of those headset microphones. He put it on his head. He then turned his face towards mine and said while pointing to it, "This is a device which will send a message straight to the main computer on our ship once I say something into it."

"Can you send a message to our cafes' main computer?" I asked hopefully.

"No way. Only Pai. I'm not letting your teammates find us and let them take you away from me. Besides, they would kill me if they found out I nabbed you right under their nose." He said.

Ichigo growled and narrowed her eyes.

He then turned a knob to turn the headset on. "Robots took our one key to handcuffs. Need you to get another. At the other base, on earth island. Contact or come for us once you have it." When he finished, an antenna sprout from one of the sides, and a light shot straight up to the ceiling.

"Now we wait." He said. "So how bout we start off our alone time together with a little smooch?" he said, a glint in his golden eyes.

"NO!" she shouted covering his mouth when it was only a few inches away from hers.

This was going to feel like forever to me.

'Pai, get here with the key quick!' Ichigo desperately thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Search and Rescue

A few hours the next morning, after they woke up, Kisshu was dragging himself along with his chain mate out the door.

"Where the heck are we going?" Ichigo said still kind of groggy.

"I'm taking my honey for a morning walk. It's nice out, and I want to cherish it with my kitten." He said winking at her.

I groaned. It's not that I don't like going out every now and then just to enjoy the fresh air, and the beautiful scenery, but I'm still so tired considering I hardly got any sleep last night, and you guys could probably guess why.

We came up to a shimmering little pond, that seemed to sparkle whether it was hit with the sun or the moon. I got on my knees, and dipped my free hand into it. It was so nicely refreshing and cold, it nearly woke me up. I cupped some into my hand, and dabbed some on my face to do so.

"Ehhhhhh, just like the water, you look refreshed kitten. It must feel nice being hooked," pointing to the cuffs, "to a stud like me, and being in sight of this wonderful view." He said up and downing his eyebrows.

I rolled my eye, and was feeling irritated as usual. "Don't you think that when a girl constantly rejects someone else's attempts at getting to her, the guy should start getting a clue and realize that she's just not interested." Ichigo informed him, or tried at least.

He raised his brow. "I prefer to say that you're just playing hard to get, so that I'll want you even more." He cupped the bottom of her face. "It's a pretty clever plan actually."

She pulled his hand off her face. "Get this through your head. I will never go out with you." She said in his face.

He smirked. "But you and I are out right now."

She grabbed the side of her head and screamed in frustration. Ahhhhh! I swear, you're such a total dope!"

He only chuckled. "Everyone has their opinion I suppose."

She just shook her head. "On to another subject, does Pai have the same device that we used to send him a message?"

"Not exactly. The one I used is the first model, and he only finished it a week ago. The message we sent went straight for our main computer on the ship. He'll transmit a message back with it to the headset, and we'll know when he does when it starts vibrating." He informed.

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "You mean like a cellphone on vibrate?"

He turned to her with a confused face. "What's that?"

She sighed. "How do you and your people ever contact each other on your planet if both people are in different places?"

"We don't really have that much space to roam around considering we're all stuck underground. We didn't think it was necessary, much less let it come to mind that we would need such a thing until we reached your planet." He said.

"Oh. Well, a cellphone is something small that you hold in your hand, and when it starts making music, it means someone is trying to contact you through it. It's the thing that you knocked out of my hand with one of your swords when we were on Tokyo Tower." She finished saying.

He nodded his head. He was bored with hearing all about Earth science and technology. He wanted to do something fun with his pretty kitty.

He then brought both of them down, back of their heads on the grass, staring at the clear, blue sky after Ichigo was looking at him in surprise after he put her down with him.

"Hopefully, we'll be messaged by Pai soon." She said.

"I'm hoping that it will be awhile before he does. I hate being interrupted when I'm with my precious kitten." He said stroking her cheek.

This time she didn't pull away, even though she didn't like him touching her. All she wanted to do right then was stare peacefully at the clouds and just relax.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx xXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryou, find anything yet?" Keiichiro asked, seeing Ryou typing away at his compter in the basement of the café.

"Unfortunately, no. I would have by now, but for some reason, I'm not finding a response. There must be something blocking it. But what?" He wondered in frustration. It's been a couple of days, and still no word from Ichigo. They could only hope that she was all right and unscathed.

The mews entered the room. "Any sign of her?" Zakuro said, ready to go.

"No. Since we haven't found her signal yet, then maybe it means that they're somewhere hard to find. There's a chance that they could be somewhere remote. Think it's a possibility?" Keiichiro asked turning to his friend.

"There's a good chance. It just means that we may have to start searching the sea and find any islands." Ryou confirmed.

"Well then, let's go already! I can't take it anymore!" Pudding said full of energy. "Once I catch sight of those slime balls, I'm gonna go all monkey on them!"

Ryou then turned in his chair and stood. "All right, girls. Let's get to the harbor, and start our search from there." He pointed to Mint and Pudding. "You two will fly over and search the west side." He pointed to Zakuro and Lettuce. "And you two will search the East. Me and Keiichiro will go North."

"Got it." They said in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7:Intensity and Consideration

Lettuce resurfaced from the water. She grabbed her mew pendant, and said into it, "Any sign of her? I'm still looking."

"Nope. Me and Pudding have searched two islands already, but still no Ichigo or that green-haired psycho." Mint responded.

Pudding then communicated into her mew pendant and contacted every one of the other mews and said, "I'm gonna cream that whack job sleaze bag when we find him!" Pudding said, having a fire that she meant what she said in her eyes.

"Not so fast, Pudding. I get the first AND last hit." Zakuro stated.

"Girls, see anything yet?" Ryou communicated to them through the pendants.

"No. We're all still looking." Zakuro said.

"Knowing Kisshu, he probably took her somewhere that'll be really hard to find." Ryou sighed in exasperation. "Just our luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXx xxxxxxXXXXX

"Give it back already! Enough is enough!" Ichigo said, reaching crazily for something Kisshu took way up in the air.

"Ehhhhh? You want this kitten? But why? It's so unsuited for you since your former nature boy got it." Kisshu provoked her.

"At least Masaya never harassed me when we were together, unlike you! That's one of the reasons why I prefer him!" she said, not too happy that she was still bound to this annoying creep.

He then stopped and looked at her frozen. He then wrestled her to the ground with him on top. "Get off me already and hand my neck ribbon over! Either that, or I'll kick you where it hurts!" she threatened, still trying to reach for the cat bell ribbon.

"Take back what you said and I will." He demanded, knowing she won't at first.

"Why should I? It's the truth." She stubbornly said.

To him, that was all he could take. "What are you-" Ichigo was cut off by his lips running into hers. Ichigo muffled a scream, and kept banging her one hand on the ground. He was still assaulting her mouth. She tried to push him off, but wasn't strong wenough, and then he pinned her arm to the ground, so there wouldn't be any more to deal with.

She was furious now. She bit his bottom lip, he backed off her face and gasped. She then kicked him where she said she would earlier, and he went to the side, finally off his victim.

He dropped the ribbon, and she went to pick it up. "That's what you get, you jerk!" she yelled angrily. "If you weren't like the way you were towards me, if you didn't keep flinging yourself on me when I'm not on my guard, I wouldn't keep hating you more and more. Why don't you get that?" she said in a huff, red in the face, out of breath, saying it in one breath.

He then got off the ground, pinned her to a tree, and said in her face, "What the heck is so great about that loser anyway?! He cares more about the environment than wanting to be with you! I could provide for you more and give more passion than he ever could!" He yelled, eyes full of anger at the mention of his name.

Aoyama never once tried to force me into anything I didn't want to do. His looks weren't the only thing I liked about him. It was also how kind hearted and nice he was. For example, he treated me with respect by giving me my personal space, never doing anything to me that I didn't want him to, including handcuffing me to him!" she concluded.

He narrowed his eyes at what she just said. "All I was ever trying to do when it came to you is show you that I am serious about you. I love you!" he said still holding her in place.

"Lust and love are two different things. Lust is when you're obsessed with someone like a stalker who never leaves his victim alone. Love is when you love everything about that person and respecting them. Guess which one is yours!" she pointed out.

"I just show what I feel differently from what some other guys do." He said releasing her wrist, letting her go.

"You know, maybe if you and I had met differently, I might've at first given you a chance if things between me and Aoyama didn't work out." She pointed out.

For a moment, he took what she said into consideration. "If you still gave me a chance right now, I wouldn't think of attacking Earth or the people anymore. I would find some other way. There would be nothing holding you back now since you and him are done." He pointed out himself.

She sighed. "I don't know Kisshu."

"well, I do." He said trying to sound convincing.

"Give me some time. I need to think. Too much drama today." She said lastly.

He nodded his head. "Okay. But not too long. I'm an impatient guy."

'I definitely know that." She said in her head.


	8. Chapter 8:Monkey Business

Yet again, another sleepless night. Mainly because I was thinking about what to do, about what decision to make whether I should say yes, and give Kisshu a chance.

Right now, we were sitting side by side at a table munching on some pineapple and peaches we went to find on the island. Since this is more of a place where they stash their prototype weapon things, I should have known there wouldn't be a refrigerator. On the other hand, there were a two or three beds, but no fridge? What's with that?

Deciding to be straightforward and impatient as usual, Kisshu suddenly popped the question (lol not what you're thinking :P). "So…..do you have an answer for me yet?"

Once I swallowed a chunk of peach I was eating, I looked at him, staring into those big, golden, hopeful eyes. I silently sighed. "No, not yet. This kind of decision usually takes more time than just overnight, don't you think?" she responded.

He growled under his breath, not too happy. "If it were me being asked to be yours, I wouldn't have to think about it. I would jump at the chance in less than a second."

I sighed again, this time louder. "Whether you like it or not, I need to think of this carefully. You won't get an answer out of me any other way."

"I'm just-" he was interrupted by a loud, vibrating sound. We looked at the table where the microphone headset was at, and saw it buzzing around. When we went to grab it, all of a sudden, this monkey came out of nowhere, and took it with him, running out the door.

"HEY!" we both shouted after it.

We started running into the jungle, trying to catch the monkey, while it was swinging from tree to tree.

"Not like you don't already know this, but we need to get that back if we want to know if Pai has got the other key yet." He said, us running at full speed, me lagging behind.

"Like you said, I know." Then I said something, trying to be a little funny. "Hey, if I didn't know any better, that monkey reminds me of Pudding. It's just as hyper and goofy as her. Like it's wanting to play a game with us or something."

He then looked at me oddly. "Do you really think that could be her? I mean f you could turn into a cat, then wouldn't it be possible for her to turn into a total monkey?" he questioned, puzzled.

"I honestly don't know. It usually only happens to me." I replied, running as if my life depended on it. In a way, I guess it does.

When Kisshu turned back to the direction of the monkey, he accidentally slammed right into a tree, before Ichigo could warn him.

He covered his face with his one ahnd. "Ow!" he yelped, a red bruise on his face.

He then said, "I'm gonna mangle that banana breath as if it were the real monkey mew herself!" he said with them chasing after it.

"You better not ever try to, or I'll say no to you flat out!" she threatened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXxxxxxxxxxx

"Achoo!" Pudding sneezed.

Mint looked at her energetic comrade. "you okay, pudding? You're not getting sick, are you?" Mint asked, backing away just in case.

Pudding waved her hand up and down reassuringly. "Nah, I bet someone's just talking about me. "I am pretty popular you know." Pudding said with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped Mew found

We were finally able to get the headset back by luring the monkey with some bananas we found. It wasn't easy at first, but we managed.

Once back to the base, Kisshu put it on his head. He then turned a knob, and then a message was heard loud and clear for the both of us to listen to.

"I've sent contact to our planets' lab after receiving your distress signal. After a couple days, they sent another over to me. I shall be over at where you are at in a few earth hours. Wait until then." Pai's voice said in the same emotionless voice as always.

After hearing the message, he took the headset off and sighed. "Well, it looks like he'll be here before we know it." He said, a little happy, a little sad.

"I just hope he doesn't run into the robots that are looking for us." Ichigo then said, sounding a bit worried.

Kisshu waved at what she said as if it was nothing to get worked up over. "Don't worry. I've known Pai for a long time, and he's really smart. Knowing him, he'll probably get past them without him even being detected."

"Let's hope you're right." Ichigo replied after a small sigh.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Shirogane, I see an island dead ahead. I'm going to check it out." Lettuce said into her mew pendant.

"Alright, just be careful, and if they're there, don't show yourself until you contact us first, and we arrive to help you out." He replied.

"Okay!" Lettuce replied, ready for action. She dived back in the water, and went towards the direction of the island.

Once there, she emerged from the ocean, and came upon dry, sandy land. She looked around and then went straight ahead into what seems to be like a giant, leafy salad bowl.

A few minutes into it, her eye suddenly caught something large to what looked like to be an observatory. Seven minutes more, she arreived at the scene. She opened the doors, and started searching around.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, are you here?" she called. No answer. She came up to a table and caught glimpse of all the weird mechanisms all spread out. She picked up something that looked like it was a mechanical coaster with a helicopter spinner on top. She put it down and thought, 'Strange. Either the government has a secret base here or the aliens do.'

Lettuce spoke into her mew pendant once again. "Everyone, I've found a building that looks like an observatory on the outside, but inside, there are these weird looking weapons and machineries. Maybe this is the aliens' earth base. Perhaps Ichigo and Kisshu are here somewhere on this island."

"Got it. Mew mews, start going in the direction that Lettuce has gone, and look for a giant observatory. From what it sounds like, it should be in plain sight." Shirogane ordered.

"Right. On our way!" they responded back.

xxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX XXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxx

To Kisshu unknowingly, it was a good thing him and Ichigo left the base before Lettuce got there, or he was going to feel the full throttle of her tidal waves. While out, he and her went to go pick more fruits.

"You know kitten, I would like these foods a lot better if they were as sweet as you." He said wanting to see her cute blush.

She obviously turned red in the face. "Sh-shut up Kisshu…"

He chuckled. They were on their way back and stopped in front of the doors. Beyond those doors, Kisshu was going to get massacred, and he didn't even have a clue of what was going to happen.

They opened the doors, and what they saw in front of them was the rest of the mew team. They turned around, and when their sights locked on them, you could easily tell that fury and vengeance were in all of their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: So Close, Yet so far!

From my surprised expression, and from Kisshu's shocked anxiety wondering what's going to happen next, all of us could tell that Kisshu was soon going to end up a dead man.

"You guys! I'm glad you're here, but how's you find me?" Ichigo asked them still surprised.

Zakuro pointed at Kisshu. "That thing that you're chained to left a hair behind when he took you that night. And now he's gonna pay." Shr cracked her knuckles.

Kisshu held up his hands. "Now wait a minute! How do you plan to take me down without injuring Ichigo as well?" he pointed out.

"That part is easy." Zakuro got out her weapon. "Zakuro spear!" She whipped it in between the cuffs, and Kisshu and Ichigo went flying backwards, ending up lat on their backs. The only thing that looked unharmed was the cuffs.

Ichigo held her head when both of them got up. "Owwwww. Hey Zakuro, I'm not the enemy here, remember." She said, head throbbing.

"The cuffs don't seem to be that affected by Zakuro's attack." Ryou saying the obvious. He turned to Mint. "Mint, use yours now." He ordered.

"Right." Mint took her position. "Mint Echo!" she yelled. She made a straight hit for the cuffs. Again they both went flying backwards. Yet another failed attempt at breaking them apart.

"Would you knock it off already! These handcuffs were made on my home palnet. Attacks like those won't work. The only thing that could get me and Ichigo apart is a special key that is on its way right now." He angrily said, patting himself down.

"Why the heck should we believe what you say, you giant troll!" Pudding said spazzing out, Lettuce holding her back. "There's no way someone like you who stalks Ichigo-onee-chan all the time, would release her. You'd keep her locked up with you for the rest of your life if we weren't around to stop you!" she snapped, still trying to get free of Lettuce's grip, so she could maim the stalker alien.

He was about to retort, but Ichigo intervened. "But he did send for Pai to get us another key. I heard Kisshu talk to him over some weird alien device here, and he's on his way right now."

"Well, how long unitl he gets here then?" Ryou said not looking too happy.

Kisshu narrowed his eyes at him. "Like I said before, soon."

"Even so, this wouldn't have happened in the first place if your alien friends had just kept you on a leash. A dog like you will never learn when to back off." Zakuro said locking her angry gaze on him.

He just smirked. "Aww, what's wrong wolfy? Upset that Ichigo is my chainmate instwad of you?"

"As if you psycho-" she was interrupted, about to be pushed over the edge, getting out her spear whip again.

There was a rustle behind them. Pai appeared out of the bushes. "Sorry to interrupt this little dispute, but I've come to release my idiotic partner and his prisoner."

"Hey! I-"

"Be quiet. It's bad enough that you went through this stupid plan of yours, but also me having to come find you, and have another key made. Honestly, you'll never mature, will you" Pai said emotionless, cold voice.

He came towards the two, the mews ready for attack once the mew leader was let go, until suddenly…KA-BOOM!

The robots showed up over everyone's heads, and they all, the mews, the aliens and the robots scattered.


	11. Chapter 11:On the run and set free

"Ichigo, look out!" Lettuce cried.

Her and Kisshu were about to be shot by a hunk of metal, but then Lettuce jumped in front. "Lettuce Rush!" she shouted. Once her attack went through the laser, it collided with its head, and scattered parts were in every direction.

"Thanks Lettuce. We would of been done for if you didn't intervene." Ichigo said gratefully.

"Of course. We've got to have each others' backs when it counts. That's what teammates are for." She looked towards Kisshu. "Well, the mew mews do in any case."

Kisshu was getting annoyed with the recent verbal attacks from his and his partners' sworn enemies. "Instead of picking a fight with me, why don't we focus on the scrap heaps that are CHASING US!" he said while him and the other two mews were right beside him.

"I would if I had my pendants on me!" Ichigo said, running for her life, almost too tired to be angry. She turned to her fish friend. "Lettuce, any chance you have my pendant on you?" she asked hopefully.

Lettuce shok her head. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but last time I saw it, Zakuro had it in her hand. She must still have it on her. Either that, or Ryou does." She explained, wishing she could be of more help to her.

They had just stopped running long enough for all three of them to turn around, and face head to head with three more robots.

Kisshu put his free ahnd behind his back and summoned a sai. "Take this!" he shouted, thwipping it in ones' chest dead in center.

Lettuce once again got out her castanets. "Deep Sea Surge Attack!" she shouted, hitting right between the eyes, it being down for the count.

Kisshu then saw the other heading straight for ichigo. "Ichigo look out!" He shoved her to the ground, and stuck another of his swords into the robot before it could touch him or her.

Lettuce then threw it sideways, slamming into a tree by calling out her attack again.

Kisshu helped her off the ground. "Thanks guys." She then said to both of them, "We need to get to Zakuro, so I can fight too. We need to go find her."

"Alright, let's go." Lettuce agreed, Ichigo pulling Kisshu along.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx xXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxx xxx

"Pudding Inferno Ring!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

Pudding and Mint were battling left and right, with no end in sight. "Is there no end to this," Mint panted, holding her pose springing another attack. Mint's back was to Pudding's. "We just have to keep going until we don't see any more of them in this area. We're not the only ones duking it out." Pudding said, almost out of breath.

Mint looked at her tiny blonde teammate, face covered in sweat. "You do realize that's easier said than done, right?" she asked, wishing this would all be done with.

"I know, I know. But just think how Ichigo-onee-chan is holding up. She can't even transform." Pudding pointed out.

Mint sighed. "Why in the world did Earth have to be targeted in the first place?!" she said frustrated.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Zakuro whipper her lash out. "Zakuro spear!"

"Fu Rai Sen!"

Both of them had just gotten done with the last few robots. Once they were both on the ground, it looked like they entered a junkyard.

"You do know that you're comrade is a complete idiot, right?" she stated.

"Trust me, I do. It's never been peaceful ever since us three were chosen for the mission to take Earth." He said in his usual trademark dull tone.

Just then, Pai heard something coming their way to the right. "It would seem we have more company," he said readying his fan.

Zakuro got into position as well. Just when they were about to go head on, they stopped. What appeared out of the forest was her two teammates, and Kisshu.

They all ran to Zakuro and Pai.

"Zakuro, do you still have my pendant on you?" Ichigo asked out of breath.

Zakuro then took it out of her pocket. "Here."

Ichigo grabbed it looking extremely grateful and happy. "Finally! Thanks Zakuro."

Pai then went up to the two, past Lettuce. 'Pai-san' she thought in her head.

He then stopped, his gaze dead set on Kisshu. He then brought out the key, and unhooked then both, setting Ichigo free.

Ichigo grabbed her wrist. "I almost forgot what it felt like. Not being bounded to someone I mean."

"Try this kind of stunt again, and I'll torture you next time I see your face. That is if Ichigo doesn't first." Zakuro said, promising.

"Tch." Was all he said.

Suddenly, they were being locked on again right after, robots, heading their way. All mews and aliens jumped out of the way.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"


	12. Chapter 12:Robot rampage and departure

Ichigo, now Mew Ichigo, had finally got her powers back.

"Zakuro, Lettuce, let's go!" she said.

"Right." They both nodded their head, and went into action.

Suddenly, Taruto unexpectedly teleported right in front of Kisshu. Taruto was looking for Pai.

"Hey, what the heck's going on? I woke up from a good sleep, and saw that you were on your way to our second base." He said, sounding annoyed that he was awoken from a peaceful slumber.

"right now, the robots that we had for backup are fighting with the mew mews." He looked at Kisshu followed by taruto's gaze. "Blame Kisshu for all of this happening. Because of another one of his stupid ideas to capture the mew leader, we're all in this mess." He stated.

"Are you telling me that you're still on making that old hag earthling yours for good? Man, you've got problems and bad taste." Taruto said, hands on hips, his face in Kisshu's face.

Kisshu was now beyond agitated. "Listen munchkin and brainiac of mine, instead of constantly bagging on me, why don't we just go get rid of those robots, and drop this whole thing! I've heard enough already!" he yelled, obviously wanting this conversation to end as fast as possible.

"It's still your fault," Taruto mumbled under his breath.

Pai sighed. "For once, he's right. Let's just get this over with already."

Then they all jumped in along with the other mews.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx xxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXX

"Awwww, where are they?" Pudding whined, exhausted.

"It's just an island, not Tokyo itself. I'm sure we'll find them soon." Mint said, her wings throbbing from flying too much.

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Zakuro Spear!"

They both looked up and s aw that their fellow mews were still fighting, along with seeing the aliens giving them a hand.

Pudding pointed. "There they are! Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx xXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

"Zakuro-onee-sama!" Mint yelled.

After finishing her side, she looked to the left, and saw Pudding and Mint coming her way.

"Glad to see you're both still alive. It least now we're all back together." Zakuro said, happy inside, but only showed her cool, serious attitude on the outside.

"Ichigo-onee-chan finally got free! That must be a serious load off to her!" Pudding hurrayed.

Mint nodded her head in agreement. "Absolutely. I would never want to be in her shoes."

While they were talking, the last of the robots were takencare of by the others. They all across from each other mew to alien.

"Now that this ludicrous adventure is over, we had better get back to our ship." Pai turned to Kisshu. "You as well, Kisshu."

"I pretty much got that part." He then looked at Ichigo with a sad look in his eyes.

"See ya all later. We'll definitely take your planet right under your noses." Taruto astly said before teleporting.

'Annoying brat' they all thought, except Pai.

Then they all departed. Aliens back to their first base. Mews to the café. Ichigo knew she had to give Kisshu an answer next time they met. She had said she would after all…..


	13. Chapter 13:Bliss for new couple

"Excuse me, can someone come take my order?"

"Right away." Mint looked to Ichigo after taking another sip of herbal tea. "Ichigo, be a dear and go do that, would you."

Ichigo and the others were already running themselves ragged, because the café was so packed that day. She stopped to look at Mint, a vein wanting to pop out of her head.

"Why don't you get up and do it yourself! You're the only one not working while the rest of us are!" she pointed out.

"Okay, here's your slice of chocolate cake." Pudding said with a smile on her face, her doing a handstand, and carrying the tray with her feet.

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your fruit a la mode and mango smoothie." Lettuce complied.

Even Zakuro was working hard, much to her dismay. "There's your strawberry pie. Happy now?" she said coolly to yet another customer on another day.

Mint then took another look at Ichigo after she made her point. "Yes, well, my only job here that I like to do is see if the tea is brewed properly." She took another sip. "Mmmm, heavenly to my taste."

Ichigo was about to go over and pour the jug of water she had in one hand until she was pulled back by Lettuce and Zakuro.

"Mint, that table needs their order taken." She instructed.

"Yes, Zakuro-onee-sama!" she cheerfully said. She got out of her seat, and to her, it felt like her feet didn't touch the ground when she went to the other table, and said dreamily, "What would you like?"

Ichigo and Lettuce both looked at Zakuro, and all she said was, before turning her back, "To me, it's easy."

After the day was over, Ichigo was on her way home. Lettuce went with her, because her house was on the way.

"Hey Lettuce." Lettuce looked down towards Ichigo. "Yes, Ichigo?" she asked curious.

"While on the island with Kisshu, we got into a fight, and the last thing that was said was he wanted me to think about actually giving him a chance. What do you think, because I honestly don't know." Ichigo said, looking like she's still trying to think.

After she finished, they stopped right in front of Lettuce's house. "Ichigo, do you think you might have some feelings for someone like him?"

Ichigo looked troubled, holding her head. "Well…..maybe, but do you really think I should go for it? Don't you think the other mews would give me a hard time about it, and would never let me hear the end of it?"

Lettuce shook her head, not being able to believe what was coming out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Ichigo, you're my friend, and I can only say this much. If you think you should give him a chance, then that's your decision, not mine or the others. Me or our teammates can't tell you who to be with, and who not to be with. It's completely your choice in the matter." Lettuce said with a smile.

Ichigo looked up and smiled back. "I guess you're right. I guess next time I see him, I'll tell him sure. Who knows, maybe it could benefit both our sides."

Lettuce nodded her head with a smile. "Have a good night Ichigo." She waved goodbye, went through the gate, and entered her house, leaving Ichigo staring at her until she was no longer in sight.

She then started walking to her house. When she was almost there, a figure suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hey kitten!" Kisshu (surprise, surprise) said joyously.

Ichigo was taken aback by the sudden greeting. She fell backwards startled. She then gripped her heart wishing for it to stop beating SO FAST. "Kisshu, you scared the life outta me!" she told him after picking herself up.

"sorry sorry." He said both hands on hips. He then grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a walk honey!"

"Kisshu, I have to-" she was interrupted when she was pulled along.

When they stopped, Ichigo stumbling by the halt, they were in the park. The one where they found Pudding as the fourth mew.

They then sat down at the fountain, the water being like a tiny waterfall behind them.

'Well, I said next time I saw him….' She thought, swallowing her pride, because to her, it felyt like she was finally caving in to him.

"Kisshu, I-" his lips met hers in a hasty way. Part of her wanted to pull away, so she could tell him what she wanted to, but one:he slid one arm around her waist, and two: the other was behind her head, locking her in palce.

Ichigo 's face was extremely red from the sudden closure between her and him, but in a way, she sort of enjoyed the kiss he was giving her. It was filled with passion, and warm.

Once he broke the kiss, he still had a hold on her, him looking serious, and no sign of being playful anymore, he finally asked, "Well? Do you have an answer for me yet?"

She gulped yet again much to her embarrassment at the sound of it. She felt like she couldn't breathe at first, but then regained her composure.

"Yeah. And my answer is sure. Why not?" she said softly, but with his alien ears, he still heard her.

"His face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he brought her in for another kiss. This one was filled with overjoy and more passion than before, much to her embarrassment.

They broke it, and then said, "Thank you love. You won't regret your choice, I swear it." He said ever so happily hugging her, the side of her face up against his chest.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was about to deliver a box of cookies for her customer on the go, when Zakuro tapped her on the shoulder after she did so.

She turned around and saw her. "What's up, Zakuro?"

"By any chance, did anything happen between you two while trapped on the island?" she asked, hands crossed over her chest.

"W-why do you ask?" Ichigo asked, starting to sound nervous.

Zakuro shrugged. "Just wondering, since you were with one of the three stooges."

Ichigo sighed. "Well-"

When Pudding was still on her giant circus ball still balancing trays of dirty dishes, three certain aliens teleported in front, and sent her spiraling out of control on her ball, and finally flat on her back, also hitting the back of her head, trays and dishes surrounding her.

Holding her throbbing head, she opened her eyes and saw along with the others, Taruto and Pai trying to hold back Kisshu in what looks to be a real struggle.

"Let go already! We're already here, so get off!" Kisshu finally got free of their grip and flew straight towards Ichigo, swooping her up in the air with him.

"Kisshu! What the heck-" she started saying but was given looks by her co-workers.

"What?" she asked as innocent as possible.

"Aww, you mean you didn't tell them about US yet? I'm hurt kitten." He teased her. Ichigo knew that now she couldn't avoid this, and she was not goiung to wnjoy the confrontation.

"well, well, well. Looks like we got ourselves an interesting couple in our mitts. Care to explain my little strawberry friend?" Mint said, smile on her hands, cut eyes, and hands crossed over chest, looking up at them.

"Um, well, ya see-" she was about to say again, trying to come up with something.

Lettuce cut in for the sake of her flustered friend. "Ichigo-san and I were talking on our way home yesterday night, and all I can really say is that Kisshu confronted her on the island, and she had to make a choice on whether she should give him a chance or not. So she finally gave him an answer."

Zakuro still didn't look too happy when looking up at them. "I can't believe you actually agreed to go out with your stalker/kidnapper." She looked angry at Kisshu, and disappointed at Ichigo.

Lettuce then went beside Zakuro trying to reason with her. "But think about it. This could possibly help us form an alliance with the aliens, and everything could turn out for the better."

Pudding, hanging onto Taruto, jumped in. "Yeah! This could be a lot of fun! I mean I always feel happy when me and Taru-Taru are together!" she said happily, still hugging his neck.

Zakuro still wasn't satisfied. "I still don't like it."

Mint joined her idol. "I'm with Zakuro-onee-sama on this one."

Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry birdie, but I'm a one girl guy. I can't possibly take you as well." Mint had a vein ready to pop out of HER head. "Then again, you'd probably have to pay a guy just to stomach spending time with you."

That tears it. Mint was on the attack. Kisshu flew out the doors with Ichigo in his arms, hitting his chest to let her go and keep her out of this. As if he'd listen though.

Left, right, left, right. It went on like this for at least ten minutes with the other mews watching outside.

Oh boy, was this going to be a major adjustment.

Happy ending!


End file.
